Kickin' It One-shot
by to be anonymous
Summary: What happens when Jack comes home and sees Kim with an unexpected make-over? How will affect their relationship? I really suck at summaries so please R&R, thanks.


_WARNING! LOTS OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS  
This is my first fanfic/one-shot please R&R. Be as brutal or kind as you want in your review._

"BROOKLYNN!" Kim shouted as she walked threw the front door, her golden blonde pigtails flying as she struggled to hide her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

With a giggle, Brooklynn looked up from the guy on the couch. "Whatcha mean, Kim?" She asked innocently, batting her long, mascara covered eyelashes towards the golden blonde.

"Why is there a half naked man on our sofa?!" She shifted subtly, looking to make sure it wasn't Jack. She relaxed when she saw a floppy mop of green hair, obviously dyed.

"I brought him home from the club," she said, running her hands over his unclothed chest. He laughed, which caused Brooklynn to giggle again and resume kissing his already swollen lips.

"BROOKLYNN! STOP!" Kim shouted again, shocked that she continued her heated make-out session while she stood in the open door way.

She rushed over, avoiding making any type of contact with the man, as she pulled Brooklynn off of him and into the kitchen.

"You can't bring home strangers!" She shouted, putting her hands on her hips. Brooklynn only pouted, though her eyes shinned with a hint of anger, her muscles tensing as she waltzed out of the kitchen, tugged the guy off of the couch and pulled him to the door. She shoved his shirt into his open arms, tugged his neck down for more rough kisses, and then shoved him out the door. Slamming it closed, she whirled back on Kim.

"Why can't Brooklynn bring any toys home?" She whined, her bottom lip jutting out. "You have Jackie to play with."

Kim blanched at the way Brooklynn referred to Jack as some type of kinky toy. "I-I…we-we don't…" she tried explaining herself, but words wouldn't seem to form into coherent sentences.

"Don't lie, Kim, I can hear you guys," Brooklynn continued, sticking out her hip and placing her hand on top. She stared down at the pigtailed karate girl. Kim couldn't help but fell aggravated because the cat woman was several inches taller than her. "And might I add, you both are into some pretty kinky stuff," she added, sneering slightly in Kim's direction as her face both paled and blushed at the same time.

"That's different! Jack actually lives here!" Kim yelled, finally regaining her ability to speak.

"So what if I brought home some guy? He was pretty and willing to play with Brooklynn."

"That's not the point! He could be dangerous; he could be a rapist for all we know…" As Kim continued to explain the dangers of bringing home a stranger with raging hormones, she missed when Brooklynn uttered a spell (Brooklynn is this sort of cat with Halloween cat powers or whatever).

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright, yellow light. Her body floated from the floor, and she almost screamed in shock when her feet left the floor. "Brooklynn! What are you doing?" She shouted, swinging around in the air. In a matter of seconds, she fell to the floor. With a grunt, she settled herself onto her knees. Her head was pounding. Reaching up to rub her head, her hands brushed something furry sticking up from her now loose hair.

"What the hell?" She shrieked, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she shrieked. "Brooklynn! What the hell did you do to me!?" On top of her head sat two golden blonde cat ears, flicking back and forth with each noise they detected. Looking behind her at Brooklynn, who was wearing a large smirk, she saw a flick of something thin and fluffy in the corner of her eye. Turning away from Brooklynn, Kim reached behind her, grasping a tail that matched her hair.

"I wouldn't pull on that or squeeze it too hard," Brooklynn said evilly.

"Why not?!" Kim shrieked again at the cat lady.

"Because, your ears and tail are…sensitive," that was all she gave as way of explanation before she flitted out to the living room.

"What do you mean 'sensitive'?" Kim yelled, near hysterics as Brooklynn pulled open the door.

"You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out," she said as she walked out the door, laughing slightly at Kim's crazed face.

She wanted to claw out that damn cat's eyes with her bare hands. _Why did she turn me into a half-cat lady?_ Kim wondered while she paced, anxiously tapping her chin till it was numb. Her new ears and tail flicked from side to side crazily, causing her tail to rub uncomfortably against the jeans she threw on that morning.

Quickly walking to her room, she rummaged through her drawers, pulling on sweat pants (the tail caused them to bugle out creepily), shorts (which held down the tail painfully and in a weird position), and even the skirts she usually wore (they jutted up, leaving her underwear completely visible). Finally, she huffed into Jack's room and pulled out one of his giant sweatshirts. Tugging it over her head, she let her boyfriend's scent wash over her. Slowly, she figured out how to control the tail and lowered it slightly so her underwear wasn't showing fully. After she managed to find a somewhat comfy outfit, she again began pacing in the living room.

"Kim, I'm ho-" Jack began as he walked inside, basketball in hand. He stopped short when he saw his girlfriend in his sweatshirt with a tail trailing behind her and fluffy ear perked on top of her head. "What the hell?" He stumbled over his own feet as he approached her, basketball dropping from his hands. When he reached Kim, he reached over and began stroking her new ears.

Unexpectedly, Kim let loose a very loud mew, pushing her head into Jack's hand. Shocked, Jack continued to softly rub her ear as Kim purred. _Purred_. His girlfriend was _purring_. Quickly, Kim yanked back, reaching up and rubbing at the base of her ear. Her emerald green eyes were wide with her own shock. Both ears were flicking in joy and her tail twitched in anticipation.

"What…"

"The…"

"Hell…"

Both of them said, confused, and in terms of Jack, a little turned on. Kim made a sexy half cat.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't even know! Brooklynn did it after I saw her with some hormone ridden stranger!" Kim launched into what happened while Jack was playing basketball with Jerry and Rudy.

After her very lengthy tale, Jack walked over to her, wrapping both of his arms around her petite frame, hands positioned just above her tail.

"She said they were sensitive?" Jack asked, playing with innocent curiosity.

A little skeptical, Kim nodded her head, eyes narrowed up at her boyfriend. With a devious smirk, Jack reached out, stroking her twitching tail slowly. Another mew escaped Kim, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she leaned closer to Jack, her butt jutting out so his hand ran down more of its length. Ever so slowly, Jack continued stroking the fluffy appendage, a huge smirk decorating his face. Kim's chest heaved with shallow breaths and she buried her face in Jack's orange shirt.

"I don't like this, don't like it at all," Kim mumbled. Jack's chest vibrated softly with a deep laugh as Kim defied her own words as she leaned in closer to his chest with soft breaths.

"Really?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows. "Because it seems like you do enjoy it," as he said it, he wrapped his hand around the tiny tail and tugged gently, eliciting a moan from Kim.

With a growl, Kim twined her hands in Jack's hair and yanked his head down in a searing and heated kiss. He laughed into her mouth, enjoying the position Kim was in. He ran one hand along her ears, which earned him nips and tugs on his lips. The other hand continued to stroke up and down her tail, causing her to push closer to his body, her chest was now heaving as she tried to contain her pants and moans. Growling again, Kim used Jack's neck as leverage, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that her breasts were on his chest and that she was enjoying his every move.

Loosening the one hand from her hair, he wrapped it around her waist, squeezing her tightly. His other hand tightened along her tail and tugged in a harder way, forgetting to be gentle.

Apparently, though, Kim didn't mind. She groaned into his mouth, pulling his head farther down, letting their tongues battle.

Their mouths moved quickly and erratically, teeth clanging together and noses bumping, but neither paid much attention. Kim's sweet breath hung in the air as she moaned and panted, pushing herself closer and closer to Jack.

"Bedroom," she muttered in the few seconds their mouths weren't connected, trailing hot kisses along his neck and collarbone. With a grunt, he practically ran towards his room, throwing her on top of the sheets as he leveled his weight above her. Kim let her tail twine around his legs as she reached up again she smashed their lips together with hungry kisses. Quickly, Jack pulled her up, yanking his sweatshirt off of her tiny body. _Oh dear God_, he thought. _She isn't wearing a bra. _With a large smile, he pulled her towards him, ravishing her body with hot, searing kisses.

When Brooklynn got home, she found Jack and Kim resting on the couch, the TV on low as the two talked, Jack's hands running over her ears and down her tail as Kim propped herself against him. When they noticed Brooklynn standing in the door, Kim shot her a large smirk.

"Hi Brooklynn," Kim said, smiling a devious smile.

"Wha-what? Kim, your ears and tail are supposed to be super sensitive," she said, confused and more than a little shocked. Her shock only increased when the couple laughed. Ignoring them, Brooklynn walked towards Kim's room for a nap, racking her brain for how the spell could have gone wrong.

She stopped short when she passed Jack's room.

His sheets were strewn all over the room, and clothes were flung carelessly along the room, a pair of shorts hanging from the closet, boxers flung along the back of Jack's bed, where scratches now ran up and down all over. Kim's panties were on Jack's desk.

With a huge, shit eating grin, Brooklynn turned back to them.

"Thanks for these," Kim said, gesturing slowly to her cat ears and tail. "They were…fun…to have," she laughed as Jack snorted and threw his head back.

Continuing to walk to Kim's room, she jumped onto Kim's bed, little brown cat body warming immediately in the sun. She knew they liked it kinky.


End file.
